The Mystery Criminal
by SaveTheWorldTonight
Summary: One morning Hotch gets a letter on his desk claiming shes running out of air, the only problem is the unsub knows everything about then but they knowing nothing about the unsub. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! You can call me Snowbunny! I do not own the characters or Criminal minds! Please read and let me know what you think, please be as honest as possible, I want to get better as a writer. Thank you! :)

~Hotchner P.O.V.~

"Hey Hotchner, sir! There was a package that came from you." Said a detective walking by. I walk into my office, I sit at my desk with a flat yellow envelope sits on top of all the files of paper. I open the envelope:

" Roses are Red

Violets are Violet

And you better hurry

Aaron And shes running out of air"

I reread the letter before I walk into the confrence room waiting for everyone else to arrive. "Hotch whats going on?" Dave asked as he walked in, Emily and Morgan followed in behind him, with JJ and Reid talking about special needs against criminals. I wait for everyone to take a seat before I start talking, I put the note on the table. "This arrived this morning and was left on my desk" I say as I patch through to Garcia. "Garcia, I want you to look back through our security cameras and see if anyone was in my office last night" I tell her. "Ill let you know when I got something" Garcia said as she clicked off." "Its obviously personal as the unsub knows your name. But look at this, It empathizes the first and last letter's of the poem, just liked the first and last lettersend with the same letter" Reid said. "But what does this tell us about the unsub?" I ask. "The unsub is critically, planned on what the unsub wants. A perfectionist, doesn't make many mistakes." Prentiss says. Garcia walks through the door as she sets her laptop on the table. "Someone was definitely here last night, theres only one problem" she says. "Whats wrong baby girl?" Morgan stands up moving around to the laptop. She plays the footage. "Now watch in the bottom right, as a bulky figure appears in the corner then 5 seconds later dissapears than reappears in the same corner leaving, in those 5 seconds the unsub manipulated our computers and edited themself out" Garcia explains. "Cant you get the data back?" I ask harshly. "I can try but I dont know how long it will take. "From the figure, you cant really tell if its a man or women" JJ says. "Actually, it has a bulky figure, kinda big to be a woman and is wearing men's shoes" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! All heads turn towards Garcia. "Whats going on?" I ask. I move towards her screen as I read out the message to the room:

"Alot of people lie and Decieve

People look for hidden Ojects

Keep looking Baby Girl.

My files are Sealed.

This is my game, my Rules

I am the Mystery Criminal"

The computer shuts off as I look across the room. "What do we do now Hotch?" Prentiss asks. "We wait for instructions" I say walking out the room towards my office.

So what did you think..? Good? Alright? Ill write after I get 5 or 10 reviews. :) Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews. :)

I dont own Criminal Minds sadly.

JJ P.O.V,

I walk into my office Sunday night with a note and a yellow package. I move to look out the door and notice the hallways and the common room is empty. I move into my office shutting and locking the door behind me. I sit down as the desk as i open the letter.

"Hello Jennifer,

I want you to take this case,

Its one step in knowing who I am."

I sit back as i open the case file reading before i call the team to come in tomorrow morning.

Hotch's P.O.V.

I walk into the confrence room, finding already there waiting for me.

"Im sorry i'm late, What do we got?" I ask.

"Nothing new on the package that was sent but we do have a new case, it was left on my desk with a note attched"

"Hello Jennifer

I want you to take this case

Its one step in knowing who I am"

I nod telling her to go on.

"Its in Colorado, Four women, Grace Williams, Mandy Hall, Lillian James and Sarah McMillian have dissapeared from their homes. All women were found in the same dumping ground, all women have blonde hair and blue eyes." JJ continued.

"Is there anything else about them that is common? Any of the same restraunts? Gyms? Schools? Dating sites?" Emily Asked

"They all look around 22-25" Reid said.

"There are no common areas that I have found" Garcia added in.

"Okay, we are flying in 2 hours, be ready" i say ask i walk out the room."

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotch's P.O.V.

As my team walks into the office, a man approaches.

"Hello i am Officer Ryan, I am sorry for all the chaos but another one has been taken" he says.

"What was her name?" JJ asks.

"Alexandria Rains" Officer Ryan answers.

"Morgan, Prentiss, Go to Alexandria's house and see what you can find, JJ I want you to interview some of the familys and see what you can find. Dave, Reid come with my and we can go to the dumping sight." I say walking out fol;lowed by Dave and Reid.

Emily's P.O.V.

As we arrive to the house, two officers are waiting by the front door.

"Im agent Prentiss and this is Aget Morgan" i say as i flash our creditals.

I step around the room as i head to the bedroom while Morgn is inthe kitchen.

"Morgan, you need to come see this!" I call out as i am already dialing Hotch.

He comes in behind me, reading out the message.

"SHE'S RUNNING OUT OF AIR"

Unknown P.O.V.

I stand outside watching quietly in the shadows. Watching the other pull up running intothe house. I shake my head turning my back walking away.

"She just ran out of air"

Thanks so much for the reviews. :)

I dont own Criminal Minds sadly.


End file.
